This interdisciplinary research program encompasses five projects which share a common framework in studying sociopsychological change in adult life and aging. Its objective is to differentiate extrinsic and intrinsic factors in life course change in mental and physical functioning and to trace consistencies and inconsistencies in perceptual concept of mental health is used and emphasis is given to subjective perception of circumstantial reality. The Longitudinal Study of Transitions examined the interrelationship of (1) situational factors: social structure and presumptive stress, (2) perceptual characteristics: subjects' appraisal of sociostructural variables and stress, (3) values, goals, and commitments, and (4) indicators of adaptation: self-concept, psychological resources and deficits, and morale. Divorce: A Psychosocial Study of Adaptation examines internal and external factors in coping with and adaptation to divorce among recently divorced men and women age 20 to 70. Leisure as a Psychological Resource investigates the interrelationships of work and leisure, the satisfactions gained from each, and their contribution to successful adaptation over the life course. Mediators Between Presumptive Stress and Adaptation is an intensive study of emotional, cognitive and coping processes in dealing with chronic day-to-day stress and their relationship to physical and psychological health and illness. Stress Response in Treated and Untreated Persons is an indepth study of adjustment to severe stress (bereavement and hysterectomy) comparing response and outcome among treated and nontreated individuals and comparing personality and sociodemographic characteristics of treated and nontreated groups.